This invention relates generally to shavers for vehicles and, more particularly, to a rechargeable shaver and adjustable holder for use in over-the-road trucks.
Drivers of over-the-road trucks often work and sleep in their trucks away from modern conveniences for days at a time. In addition, delivery schedules often make it undesirable to take time to find a public restroom for the purpose of shaving. A battery operated portable shaver is only useful in this context so long as its battery retains a charge.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for adapting electric shavers for use in a vehicle, such as the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,799 to Kameyama. A rechargeable electric razor is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,364 to Reister. These devices, however, are not adapted for easy grasping by a user for one handed use while driving. Further, the existing devices are not adapted to be held in a recharging base unit that is mounted within a semi-truck cab for convenient removal, placement, and storage of the shaver while recharging.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a rechargeable shaver having a configuration that is easy to grasp and hold with one hand while driving. Further, it is desirable to have a shaver which includes a holder that is pivotally adjustable to facilitate use while driving. It is also desirable to have a shaver which can be easily coupled to or removed from a recharging base unit with one hand while driving without significantly impairing driving ability.